Gin is Verloren?
by cool guy 33
Summary: it was all a mistake.... a horrible mistake. but things cannot be undone. Gin now is fighting a battle within himself he is fighting for himself... but the world may depend on the victory of Gin. 2 chapters and plese review! I'm horrible at genres so hehe


Gin is Verloren?

Disclsimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Gin never told anyone, just because he didn't want anyone to know... but they found out when Verloren and Gin were fighting. Inside of Gin, the final battle for control. If Gin wins he gets to control all of Verloren's power until he dies, with no resistance of course. But if Verloren wins he gets control of the vessel.... and he can do whatever he wants. But why Gin? It was all a horrible mistake, Gin and Ayanami are related. ( it's in one of my fanfics) and it was all miscalculation, he just mistook one for the other. But I could go on, and on, and on about the mistake Verloren made. But I will give you the story.

It was a silent night, it was peaceful... until a scream ( not a high pitched scream ) of pain emitted from the third division. Kira woke up and dashed for his captain's room, when he opened the door he was blown back by a sudden force. He looked around wildly " what the heck? it looks like words... but it's formed by captain. BUT IT'S AN EXPLOSIVE!" he yelled.

Then he spotted his captain, in obvious pain. Kira tried to go to Gin but he was blown away by the power emitting from Gin. A few minutes captain Unohana shunpoed in. she took one look at Gin and gasped " what happening? And what is this power?" she asked Kira.

He just shrugged " I don't know, and I don't care! Please forgive my rudeness but please just help captain Ichimaru!" he said with pleading eyes. Unohanan nodded and proceeded to go forward, then she was blown back by the zaiphon itself!

She slammed into the railing, she gasped and stared in utter bewilderment " what is this...." she muttered to herself. She then had an idea " Kira!" she said and beckoned him closer. Kira obediently came closer and listened to her plan, his eyes then went wide and blushed " b-but Ichimaru taicho doesn't think I'm that special." he stuttered. Unohana smiled " you haven't noticed? Gin has grown to like you, he always is actually worried for your well being.

But never shows it that much though.... so if you care about him, then go!" right after she finished that sentence another scream pierced thorough the hall ( gain, not a high pitched scream.) Kira finally caved " alright, but it's not going to work." Kira was about to proceed with the plan but stopped dead and slapped his head.

" zaiphon! Uhg why do I always forget these things! But at least I have the eye of Raphael... poor Ichimaru taicho. He has the eye of Mikhail and some other thing in him... ah well, now I can face him with less of a chance of breaking my back." he thought. He edged towards Gin who was now twisting, and said " captain! Please wake up!" he said desperately.

Gin opened one eye at Kira and doubled over. " Go.... leave Izuru!" he managed. Kira shook his head " no! You need medical attention now!" and Kira grabbed Gin's hand. Gin managed a crooked grin " you're a good vice captain, you know that Izuru?" then he cut his zaiphon in half.

" that's... all I can manage" he said gasping. Kira nodded and created a shield of zaiphon around Gin so his zaiphon didn't escape. Unohana stared in amazement but urged Kira to quickly shunpo over to squad 4. after they got there Gin's zaiphon suddenly spiked in power when kira put him on the bed.

Kira formed a shield around all of them. Gin then jolted up and told everyone to get back, Kira obeyed and blew everyone back with his zaiphon. Just then Gin's arm had an engraving on it, he then summoned verloren's scythe and looked around wildly.

Then Verloren emerged from Gin's body, Verloren looked like he was ready for a big fight. Well, he got one, Gin attacked at full speed and got scratch on Verloren. He was pissed and they fought like that for a while. They both took some pretty bad blows, Gin got a huge cut across his chest and Verloren's arm was gone. ( his left ) they kept fighting, after a while Gin was victorious.

Gin was panting and grinned " I win... Verloren" and he won alright.... and took about 1/3 of Seretei with with him. Everyone was so shocked by two things. One they had enough power to destroy 1/3 of Seretei when they were fighting each other, and two, they when Gin said Verloren it was the God of all Shinigami gods.

The entity of Shinigami! Verloren smiled " I guess it isn't all that bad that I chose you as a vessel. Well, you won and a deals a deal." Verloren got up and went back into Gin. Gin turned and grinned at them " well that went better then I expected" and collapsed right after he said those words. Everyone shook their heads and put Gin on a bed... and made sure that his power level was monitored regularly.

* * *

so? you like? let me know!

yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


End file.
